marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Earth-7712)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7712 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Disembodied Brain | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by exposure to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Jim Craig; Rick Hoberg | First = What If? #6 | Last = What If? Vol 2 #39 | HistoryText = The past history of Reed Richards of Earth-7712 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart up until the faithful space flight that would lead to the formation of the Fantastic Four. When four friends piloted a starship into space, they were exposed to cosmic rays that mutated them. Their personality traits affected the ways in which they were mutated. Reed Richards, dominated by his vast intellect, became Big Brain. He agreed with the others to use their powers for the benefit of mankind, becoming the Fantastic Four. To compensate for his lack of mobility, Reed designed a series of pneumatic tubes with which he could travel about the Baxter Building. Reed's transformation into Big Brain caused Sue to grow distant from him and she began contemplating a relationship with Ben. Their developing relationship caused Reed to be tricked by Doctor Doom, who had promised to help him regain a human body, to power his time machine. After Reed was trapped by Doom and his psychic energy was being used to power the time machine, the others fought their way into Doom's castle. Reed managed to generate psychic blast that gave Doom pause, long enough for the rest to reach the chamber. Doom easily overpowered the others, but when he brutally beat Sue, Reed struck Doom with another blast. Despite the attacks, Doom managed to active the time machine, which exploded. Big Brain's form was destroyed, but not before he could transfer his mind into Doom's body, displacing Doom's mind. Taking the new name Mister Fantastic, Reed stayed with the group, hoping that Sue could someday love the scarred face beneath his metal maskWhat If? #6. Reed and the others would be selected by the Time Variance Authority to foil a plot by Immortus to take over all time by absorbing massive amounts of chronal energy. Reed and the others would be transported to a point in Immortus' past and clash with is younger self. The younger version of Immortus would slay them with doomsday weaponsWhat If? Vol. 2 #39. While the TVA resurrected a number of the beings that they used in the Timequake event, it is unrevealed if Reed Richards of Earth-7712 was among those who was resurrected. | Powers = Big Brain possesses * Telekinesis * Telepathy: He is able to extend his mind so that the Baxter Building itself became his body, and he can control all of its equipment at will. ** Psychic Blasts: He is also able to project psychic blasts. After he transferred his mind into Doom's body, he presumably has some degree of Doom's armored power and magic. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Armor Users Category:Richards Family Category:Disembodied Brains